It has long been desirable to uniformly control the amount of liquid dispensed from a bottle or other container. This is particularly important in the bar and tavern business where tight inventory control is essential to making a profit. To accomplish this, various types of liquid measuring devices have been developed for use in conjunction with liquid containers of various sizes and shapes. The applicant himself is the inventor of one such apparatus, embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,744.
One of the problems associated with the prior art measuring devices has been the manner in which the liquid container is adapted to the measuring device. The fact that there is no standard size and shape for liquid containers in the past has necessitated the use of different adapters for different types of liquid containers. For this reason, the applicant has used at least six different adapters in conjunction with his measuring device.
This can make the use of measuring devices cumbersome and expensive, particularly in commercial establishments. In such instances, due to the variety of liquid containers that will be used, the proprietor must not only purchase a large number of dispensing caps, but must also purchase a variety of adapters. When a dispensing cap is removed from an empty liquid container and placed on another, if the liquid containers are different, a different adapter must be used. This requires time that might otherwise be used for more profitable activities.